The present invention relates generally to optical systems, and in particular to remote sensing systems such as light detection and ranging (lidar) systems.
Remote sensing systems, which may be implemented onboard aircraft, for example, are configured to inject light into an area of interest in order to monitor the environment within that area of interest. Because humans may enter the area of interest, eye safety must be ensured. For laser systems, eye safety has been handled using multiple methods. For example, the optical system may limit the projected wavelengths to eye safe wavelengths, such as wavelengths that fall outside of the range between 400 nm and 1400 nm. Optical systems may also utilize low power levels, and/or restrict access to the area of interest. While these methods may be effective at ensuring eye safety, they may not be practical for all applications. It is desirable to provide eye safety for optical systems that are unable to utilize these safety methods.